Soccer Daze
by Numbuh296
Summary: My first Foxtrot fic. Plain and Simple, Jason plays soccer. it'll probably be only two shot, three maybe. Please R
1. Chapter 1

_Disclaimer: I don't own Foxtrot_

Jason, a blond haired glasses wearing ten-year-old boy, was sitting on the couch, playing his favorite video game, Kingdom Twilight Princess II. Almost beating the next level, he was interrupted by his mother turning off the television.

"Hey! I was almost done!" Jason said.

"Jason we need to talk," Andy, Jason's mom said. She sat next to her son.

Andy said, "Jason, ever since summer vacation started, you've been playing video games,"

"Video **game. **0It's a new game! I have to beat it!" Jason responded.

"You've been playing for half a month," Andy said.

"Well, I wouldn't want to do it in a rush."

"Your father and I have talked it over, and we decided to enroll you in a sport."

Jason immediately shunned the idea.

"WHHHHAAAATTTT!" He screamed. "But I hate sports!"

"Sports are good for you," Andy said. "They teach you teamwork."

"AAAAAAAAAAAHHHH…" Jason screamed.

"They get your body moving…" she continued.

"…HHHHHHHHHAAAAA…" Jason screamed.

" They teach you to breathe," Andy said monotone, rolling her eyes.

Jason ran out of breath and started to wheeze.

* * *

The next Saturday, Jason was out on the field. His parents signed him up for soccer. Jasonwalked down the sideline and went to a menacing, surly man. He was his coach.

"Lessee… Fawna, Figgy, ah, Fox. Here you are kid. Jason, right?" the coach eyed him over. "Okay, on the field. Lessee what you can do."

"OUT THERE?" Jason pointed toward the field. "It's total anarchy!"

The coach ignored him, and Jason called him an evil he-beast under his breath. Out on the field, Jason met his friend, Marcus, trying to make heads or tails of a soccer ball. Marcus Jones was in love with video games and sci-fi movies as much as Jason. Jason's mom told Marcus' mom about signing up for soccer, and she thought it was great idea.

"Marcus! It's great to see you here!" Jason said.

"Same here. I guess this soccer thing won't be so bad," Marcus replied.

"HEADS UP!" someone shouted.

A soccer ball crashed into Jason's face, plowing him into the ground.

"Okay, **now **we canofically hateit," Marcus said.

"Geez, is it too hard to say avert your head, there's a big spherical object flying toward your face?" a dazed Jason asked nobody in particular.

Soon the game started. Jason and Marcus were defenders, standing near the goal. Jason and Marcus were on the blue team. In this practice game, they were playing the red team. Fans and parents alike were cheering for their son's and daughters. As the ball was coming toward the goal, the coach screamed, "GET YOR HEAD IN THE GAME GUYS!"

Jason and Marcus answered, "Weplay math problems! Not silly games!"

The ball rolled up to Jason.

"What do I do now?" he asked Marcus.

"I dunno…pick it up?"

Jason picked the ball up. With his hands. The coach slapped his head.

"Err…am I missing something?" Jason said out loud.

Many spectators and parents of other children yelled at him.

"Thanks a lot, Mr. Get-Me-Shunned," he said to Marcus.

"Hey, I said I was sorry, okay?" Marcus said.

End of Part One


	2. Learning is Fun!

I don't own Foxtrot, duh!

Authors note: Thanks so much for your reviews, everybody! I've been busy, but I'll try to be more periodical with my updates.

Jason was sitting on the couch. He was eating a bag of "Says" salt and vinegar potato chips. Sitting next to him was his fourteen year old red-headed sister, Paige. Now Paige and Jason were usually mortal enemies, but tonight, they just stared blankly at the T.V. A normal Saturday afternoon. On the other side of Paige was her older brother, Peter. Peter was a brown-haired sixteen year old, who oddly enough never took off his hat, and wore the same style sweatshirt all the time.

Andy, their mom, came into the room.

"Turn the T.V. off," she said.

"Mom, c'mon!" Jason said. "We're right in the middle of watching Pirates of the Caribbean!"

"I don't care," she replied. "You three have seen this move at least a hundred times already."

"But…but…MOM! Undead Pirates!" yelled Jason.

"Orlando Bloom!" said Paige.

"Keira Knightley…" drooled Peter.

"Kids, you have work to do. Turn it off." replied Andy.

"MOM! How can you say no to cursed Aztec gold?" asked Jason.

" Johnny Depp's in it, too!" said Paige.

"Keira Knightley…" drooled Peter.

"Peter, you have an essay to write. Get going. Paige, you have to finish reading 'Ulysses' by Monday."

"I was taking a study break…" muttered Peter.

"I'm already up to page fifteen…"muttered Paige.

"Ha Ha. See you, suckers!" Jason yelled to them as they went towards the stairs.

"Hold on, Jason. Your father wants to teach you some things about soccer outside. You can warm up now."

"But…but…MOM…" Jason said as he went out the back door that led to his backyard.

Andy went to the kitchen, where her husband, Roger, a forty-something balding man was cleaning a plate he'd just eaten off of.

"I love teaching Jason about sports," said Roger.

"Because he can really learn a lot from you?" asked Andy.

"Because I look really fit in comparison," replied Roger.

"By the way, I left the shed unlocked so you can reach the first aid kit," Andy said.

Jason was looking in through the window to his house. The TV was still on, and he could make out the Black Pearl coming up on the Interceptor. Right before the first cannon from the ship was fired, his Dad came up.

"Ready Jason?" he asked.

"Umm…just a sec, dad," Jason said, still trying to see the fight.

"C'mon son! Wouldn't you rather play a rousing game of soccer than watch some pirate movie?"

"Is that a trick question?" asked Jason, now forced to watch his dad instruct.

"Now this is a soccer ball," Roger held up the ball for reference. "In soccer, you can touch it with anything but your hands. Most players use their feet to kick the ball. I'll demonstrate." Roger punted the ball up over their backyard fence.

"I don't think the neighbors will be happy about that birdhouse," Jason said to his dad as Roger got out another soccer ball.

"Hey, no problem! I'll use my other foot this time…" Roger said as he readied another kick.

Jason walked back inside. His mom was on the couch sipping some tea. She just finished watching some movie.

"So how was practice?" asked Andy.

"It was okay," said Jason.

"Did you learn how to dribble the ball?" asked Andy.

"Nooo…" said Jason.

"How to pass?" questioned Andy.

"Not really…" said Jason.

"What did your father teach you?" she asked.

"How to fix flowerbeds," Jason responded.

Just then, Roger came in, covered with soil.

"Honey, where do you keep your little gardening shovel?" Roger asked his wife.

"Roger, what did you do know?" moaned an annoyed Andy, clutching her head.


End file.
